The sales of mobile computing devices including smartphones and tablets continue to outpace the sales of desktop computers. Owners of websites try reduce the rate at which users abandon their web sites prior to completing registration, completing a lead form or abandoning a shopping cart before final checkout. There are many reasons why users abandon websites. One reason is users are often distracted or confused when interacting with websites. Distractions can be caused by interruptions or simply by rushing or simply a change in expectation, i.e. registration to the website is required. For example, social networking sites typically require registration. Many times a user will often become bashful or unwilling to share information. Although the term “website publishers” and “web retailers” are used throughout this application, it is important to note that the term Lead generation (commonly abbreviated as lead-gen) is a marketing term that refers to the creation or generation of prospective consumer interest or inquiry into a business's products or services. Often, lead generation is associated with marketing activity targeted at generating sales opportunities for a company's sales force. Lead generation often uses a lead form such as a questionnaire for insurance, mortgage, loan, credit card, pre-paid card and the like. A lead is therefore correctly described as information regarding or provided by a consumer that may be interested in making a purchase; whereas, generation is one of a myriad of activities that may produce that information and perceived interest.